Abandoned Life
by SnowStormWizard
Summary: Voldemort attacked. The house exploded. There was one survivor. The ship sunk. There were no survivors. Remus Lupin returns to find his life in shambles, his child and best friends dead at the hands of Voldemort and his husband the unfortunate victim of a sunken ship. However, is everything really as it seems? [contains slash and mpreg. do not read if this offends you]
1. Chapter 1

**Abandoned Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credit goes to JK Rowling. I do not make a profit.**

_**{Warning: this story contains Mpreg and Slash of the non-graphic kind, if that offends you in any way then please do not read. Thank you}**_

_Chapter 1: Family Plans_

The wind howled mournfully through the proud trees that surrounded the shrieking shack, the sky was dark with stormy clouds that announced the arrival of a new storm. The village of Hogsmede was silent, with witches and Wizards alike seeking refuge indoors. For a moment, a brief second in time, all was still and then it happened. The heavens seemed to open overhead and rain poured in torrents, the wind howled louder still, it rampaged through the village as cold and sharp as the blade of a dagger. The air was filled with the sound of man and nature clashing in a violent symphony as rain fell heavily upon the small, cobbled roofs. A flash of white lightning struck the earth and the air was briefly illuminated with a ghostly glow. It was powerful. It was tremendous. It was breath-taking. It was beautiful.

Looking down upon the destruction, surrounded by a definite air of foreboding, was the shrieking shack. With its cracked windows and rotting panels, it was the perfect image of madness. Yet, high up in the building, just below the roof there came a happy yellow glow from one of the windows. As if someone was up there waiting happily for the storm to pass; which of course, there was.

A warm light filled the room as its inhabitants dozed peacefully on the large bed in the centre. The storm outside fell upon deaf ears as the lovers clung to each other without a care in the world. Slowly, Remus Lupin dragged his eyes open and waited for a brief second for the pain to strike him; it never came. Gently, he extended his arms and legs experimentally only to find them stiff from sleep. He sighed and rolled over to snuggle deeper into the side of the man beside him. A strong arm swung its way lazily around Remus' waist as Sirius' sleepy voice drawled out a tired "good morning".

"Morning Sirius" the lycanthrope replied softly "did you sleep well?" there was a small pause of silence before Sirius let out a small snort and chuckled lightly.

"the bed's awful moons, I'm not going to lie, but having you next to me alongside the fact that I was _exhausted_ from last night meant that I didn't mind all too much" Remus chuckled softly but said nothing as he nestled deeper still into the crook of Sirius neck. "How're you, anyway?" the animagus enquired softly "do you need anything for pain?"

Remus smiled gently and sighed "no Sirius, I'm fine" silence engulfed the room once more as the powerful sounds of nature settled into naught more than a lulling melody. It was nice to lay like they were; peaceful and unconcerned with the prominent war happening just beyond the walls. Voldemort was on the rise, a strong wizard with an even stronger hatred for anything muggle. They'd all had to sacrifice for the greater good but it was worth it, worth the opportunity to fight for what they believed in and to stand up for themselves. Safe in their little bubble of security, the duo rolled over and tell asleep; content in each other's arms.

The quaint village of Godricks Hollow was home to a fair few wizarding families who had decided to live somewhere more humble than most. At the back of the village, tucked away behind a garden of pretty roses and blossoming daffodils is Potter Cottage, home to the young Potter couple for almost two years. Today, the duo could be found in the pretty little sitting room with two of their best friends, Remus and Sirius. The latter chatted amicably with James, his curly black hair falling elegantly into his steel grey eyes as he observed his bespectacled friend in amusement. The former, however, was sitting very rigidly at the table, his hands clutching the solid wood so tightly that his knuckles had turned as white as his face. Lily watched in worry, her emerald orbs scanning the young man's face for any more prominent signs of discomfort. She found one. Right before Remus leapt from his chair and fled the room. Sirius let out a small sigh and rose hesitantly from his chair. "He's been doing that all week" the animagus told his friends softly "he won't go to St Mungo's. I'm getting worried." The couple nodded softly in understanding as Sirius excused himself from the room.

He found Remus in the bathroom, his head in his hands as he moaned gently through the dizziness. "Hurts, Siri" he whispered brokenly as Sirius dropped down beside him. The ebony-haired man gently wrapped his lover up in his arms and held his close to his chest.

"Remus, I think we should go to the hospital. This isn't floo or anything small like that. The potions aren't working." Remus sighed at the note of panic in Sirius' voice. Of course Sirius would panic, they loved each other, but it didn't stop the frustration from building; he wasn't a child!

"Sirius, stop! I can take care of myself, it's no big deal, just a little bug or something. Nothing I can't handle by myself" Sirius sighed once more and rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm just worried. Come on, let's go home" Remus gave a small nod and the duo wandered back into the sitting room to find Lily and James standing by the fireplace in concern.

"Are you alright Remus?" Lily asked gently and the lycanthrope plastered a small smile onto his face.

"'course I am Lily." He replied softly "just a bit under the weather. We'd best be off now, lots to do and all that" she gave a small nod and stepped forwards to hand him a bag

"Just a little something I got you-think nothing of it" the last part was added in a hurry as she saw him go to protest. "You'll need it. Now go on, get going" and that was it, with a small goodbye to their friends and a promise to visit soon, Remus and Sirius were home.

It wasn't until two days later that Remus found himself opening the present from Lily, inside there sat a fuzzy yellow blanket with small black paw prints embroidered into the fabric. It was beautiful and so soft but puzzling at the same time; why on earth would Remus need a blanket. He reached inside to remove the fuzzy material only to find that there was something else sitting at the bottom, a small vial of shimmering blue potion. He reached down and picked it up with trembling fingers, why on earth would Lily send him this? He couldn't be…. Then it all came rushing back, the vomiting, the dizziness, the mood swings, the hunger….was it true….could he really be….pregnant? He decided not to wait, he wanted to know exactly what was going on and he wanted to know right there and then. Slowly, he raised his shirt before downing the tasteless liquid in one gulp. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Four seconds. There it was, a warm golden glow in the centre of his abdomen. It seemed to flicker with the promise of hope and life before fading gently away into nothingness.

Remus couldn't breathe. He slid down to the floor with his hand on his belly, right above the place where his child would eventually grow. He was pregnant, there was no denying it. Sirius would be home from work in just an hour, he would have to tell him. And so, Remus Lupin sat there in this brief moment when new parents always feel a rush of conflicted emotions, but right now only two words could enter his head. "Oh" and "crap".

_^^^^^^ Ok, so here it is. The first chapter. What did everyone think? ^^^^^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Abandoned Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credit goes to JK Rowling. I do not make a profit.**

_**{Warning: this story contains Mpreg and Slash of the non-graphic kind, if that offends you in any way then please do not read. Thank you}**_

_Chapter 2: Snape Manor_

The front door of Black manor creaked shut and the hall was filled with the sudden sound of footsteps upon the soft carpet. Sirius was home. Remus rose from his position on the floor, his hand was still holding tightly to his stomach as if afraid that everything would become much more real if he was to release the flat surface. "Remus? I'm home!" Sirius' voice carried happily up the stairs, it was light and airy-unaffected by the horrible things he had no doubt witnessed as an auror just moments earlier. The bedroom door opened and there he stood, his long black hair tied back loosely and his grey eyes sparkling with happiness. He dropped his outer robe and stood there angelically as it pooled at his feet. "Merlin, Remus. I've missed you today. Work's been so stressful. C'mere" he beckoned with his index finger but Remus did not move. "Remus? Don't you want to talk to me?" there was hurt in that beautiful voice now, how disturbing it felt to Remus to know that he was only one with the power to put it there.

"Sirius" he managed through the knot in his throat "we need to talk" slate grey eyes widened in alarm as Sirius took a few hesitant steps forwards.

"Remus, what're you saying. You're scaring me. What's going on?"

He took a deep breath, steeled his resolve and said it. "Sirius, I'm pregnant"

Silence, an awful silence that seemed to hang. And then Remus wasn't alone, a warm chest was pressed up against his back and he could feel Sirius' nose nuzzling into the back of his neck. The animagus hesitantly reached around his love until his

Large hands were splayed out on Remus' belly. "Pregnant?" Remus didn't know whether to laugh or cry, what would happen now? Would Sirius leave him to raise a baby alone? What if the baby was a werewolf? Sirius would never forgive him. "Remus? Are we having a baby?" he couldn't stand the silence any more, he had to say something, anything.

"Y-yes, Sirius. We're having a baby. If you want to, that is. I can't force you." He didn't dare to look and it was with a heavy heart that he felt Sirius pull away.

Then Sirius was back, no longer behind but in front, on his knees, with his face nestled on Remus' stomach. "A baby, Remus" he whispered "our own baby, I can't believe it." Amber eyes snapped open and Remus looked down in shock.

"You're happy about this?" he enquired softly and Sirius looked up to meet him with a warm smile set firmly in place.

"Remus! Of course I am! I love you." He then turned to face the smooth stomach in front of him and placed a small kiss upon it "and I love you too" Remus couldn't help the bubble of laughter that had welled up inside him.

"Sirius it's barely anything at the minute" the animagus rose to his feet and placed a tender kiss upon Remus' lips.

"No, Remus. You're wrong. It is something. It's a little bit of you and a little bit of me and it's perfect."

Lily Evans Potter looked over at her husband with a small smile. "They seem so happy, Jamie" she whispered gently and James was quick to pull her into his arms.

"Don't worry Lil's, it'll be our turn soon. I promise." They were the perfect couple, living in the perfect house with perfect jobs. But their lives could never be perfect, not without the distinctive sound of tiny footsteps on the stairs or the beautiful melody of a baby's laughter as it plays in the sitting room. They had each other but they could never have what they wanted most and that was the saddest thing about it all.

Months moved by quickly in the Black-Lupin household until it had been seven months since the day that Remus got the news. He was big now, his stomach perfectly rounded with the life it carried. He sighed softly as he trundled about the house in search of something to do, he was finding time exceedingly boring now that he could no longer do anything strenuous. That was when he heard the call "Remus? Hun, I've got a letter here. S'from Dumbledore" his brain jumped into action and he was quick to hurry down the stairs, right into a frowning Sirius. "What do you think you're doing?" he snapped "you'll hurt yourself, Remus and the baby" he reached forwards and placed both hands on Remus' stomach. The lycanthrope winced a little as the baby dealt him a slightly nasty kick; much to Sirius' amusement.

"Sorry, Siri. What was the letter about?" He held his hand out and Sirius dropped a small piece of folded parchment into it.

_Sirius,_

_It would be much appreciated if yourself and Remus could attend a small meeting up at Snape Manor this evening around six o'clock. It is a matter of upmost importance. Congratulations on the baby, on behalf of the Hogwarts staff, you must be so proud._

_Best regards, Albus Dumbledore._

"It's almost six o'clock now" Sirius chimed in, breaking Remus' train of thought. "We should probably set off now. Is that ok with you?" Remus nodded, he wasn't looking forwards to it though and Sirius knew why; apperation was never much fun but it was apparently worse if you were pregnant.

Severus Snape was sitting quietly in the sitting room of his manor with Narcissa by his side and Dumbledore in the chair opposite. She was holding their child happily in her arms, little Draco with his mother's blonde hair and his father's dark eyes. There was a loud pop at the opposite corner of the room and, before anyone could register what had happened, Remus Lupin had vomited all over the expensive woollen carpet. Severus rose and cleaned the mess with a lazy flick of his wand. "Come now, Remus" he said gently "you know I'd have opened the floo if I'd known you were coming along." Sirius led his lover across the room into one of the comfy chairs before settling in beside him and rubbing his back soothingly.

"Thankyou's Severus, I've assured him many times that you would but he's just too darn stubborn to listen." Remus looked up weakly at Sirius' words and smiled a little.

"Sorry about the mess Severus, Thank you for having us. I apologise, it feels as if we haven't seen you in a long while."

It was Narcissa who spoke now, she handed Draco to his father before wandering over to greet their friends. "Nonsense, Remus. You've been very busy, we understand." She smiled warmly before wandering back to the sofa and taking a seat with her family. Dumbledore coughed and the other inhabitants turned to see him watching them intently.

"It's wonderful to see you all" he began "however, I fear that I have news of grave importance" the atmosphere went from welcoming to apprehensive so suddenly that it would've been dizzying to an outsider. However, the room's inhabitants were all members of the order, all ready to fight at a moment's notice and prepared to accept whatever it was that their fearless leader had to say. "A band of rogue death eaters have said to spread their way to china in the hopes that they will be able to gain control of the ministry there. We have reason to believe that the Chinese ministry is corrupt. However, we cannot act until we are certain what is going on. That's where you all come in" he paused and Remus was certain that it was more than just his pregnancy hormones making him want to strangle the old coot. "We have a group of undercover members keeping an eye out over in china. However, we will need a group to go over there once the Deatheaters have been discovered. I have a team together but they need leaders and, as talented order members, I believe that Sirius and Severus would be perfect for the job." The room fell back into a tense silence, it ticked on for mere seconds and then it was as if a small volcano had erupted inside Remus' chest.

"Perfect for the job? PERFECT FOR THE JOB?! ARE YOU MENTAL?! PERFECT TO GET THEMSELVES KILLED! LOOK AT DRACO, LOOK AT MY STOMACH FOR GODS SAKE, WOULD YOU REALLY BE WILLING TO DENY THESE CHILDREN OF THEIR FATHERS?!" Sirius was on his feet, his arms around Remus in a soothing way as he cooed gently into the man's ear.

"Sit down love, s'not good for the baby. Don't get stressed, come on. Think about the baby. There you go" they had just managed to settle Remus when Narcissa decided that it was her turn. She snatched Severus' arm and held it close as Draco nestled between them.

"If you think that I am willing to let my husband go through that, to put my son through that, then you are sorely mistaken headmaster. I refuse to sacrifice my family for anything. As Remus so adequately put, would you really be willing to deny both Draco and Sirius' child of their fathers?"

Albus took a deep breath before sighing gently and nodding his head ever-so-slightly. "If it was to benefit the greater good, then yes."

Sirius was not strong enough, Remus leapt up, his feet collided heavily with the carpet and his right hand was resting protectively on his stomach as he shouted angrily at the old man. "Damn you, headmaster. Damn you and the greater good. Damn it all to hell" and then Remus Lupin was gone and the door was left to wobble on its hinges in his wake.

thoughts please


	3. Chapter 3

**Abandoned Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credit goes to JK Rowling. I do not make a profit.**

_**{Warning: this story contains Mpreg and Slash of the non-graphic kind, if that offends you in any way then please do not read. Thank you}**_

_Chapter 3: A baby is born_

Remus snuggled closer to the warm body at his side, revelling in the protective grip that Sirius had secured around his waist. The animagus' hand rested lightly upon his husband's large baby bump as he slept on soundly. It felt wonderful, safe and loving just like a family was supposed to be. The lycanthrope felt incredibly well rested considering that it had been the full moon just a night ago. It had been easy, the wolf had taken on a more placid nature since the conception of its cub and having Sirius there to keep Moony Company was always a bonus. James hadn't been with them for a few months, both Lily and himself had seemed to have isolated themselves away from the world and all the dangers and evils that it presented them with. As for Peter, well, Remus couldn't recall the last time that he had laid eyes upon his old friend. He hoped though, that wherever Wormy was, he was happy. Sirius shuffled beside him, drawing the werewolf from his thoughts as he looked up into a pair of sleepy grey orbs. "Hello there, beautiful" Sirius murmured tiredly as he unconsciously dragged Remus closer. "How did you both sleep?"

Remus sighed, his free arm reaching up to rub at his face. "We slept fine, but I believe that your child is impatient for its breakfast for it seems to be having a jolly good time of kicking me in the ribs." Sirius chuckled, a deep satin-like rumble that soothed the ears.

"Well then, I suppose we'd better help the little one" he rose from the bed and took Remus' hand to lift him up. The duo made their way sleepily downstairs and Remus plopped down at the table as Sirius started on breakfast. Moments later they both sat with steaming plates of bacon, egg and beans before them.

Remus looked over at his husband in disgust "really Sirius" he groaned "you've got more than me on that plate and I'm eating for two" the animagus merely chuckled and began to eat.

An hour or so later and the happy couple could be found resting in the lush, flowery garden. The sun was pouring down joyfully over the duo and a light breeze filtered gently through the trees all around. Remus was laid on his back, dozing softly whilst Sirius laid on his side beside him, his large hand rubbing gentle circles on Remus' exposed belly. "Don't worry, little one" he whispered quietly to the unborn child "the war will be over soon and we'll be able to hold you without fear that you'll be taken away" he leaned down and kissed the bump "I love you, we both love you" and then, all of a sudden, Remus' eyes snapped open and he sat up hurriedly as a small cry of pain was drawn from his lips.

"SIRIUS!" he yelled "Sirius! Help! The baby, oh merlin! It hurts!" Sirius was on his feet instantly, he wrapped an arm around Remus' waist and hauled the werewolf up and into his arms.

"Hold on Moony" he whispered gently "we're going to St. Mungo's, you'll be fine, just stay calm for me" and with a faint _pop_ they were gone.

Severus Snape strode purposefully through the hospital doors and into the waiting room of St Mungo's maternity ward. His lovely wife Narcissa was just a couple of steps behind, they marched over towards a rather frazzled-looking woman at the desk and demanded entrance to the room in which Remus Lupin was residing. At first, the woman refused but Narcissa could only be described as a rather….forceful woman and the anxious couple were soon shown towards the pretty little private room.

Remus was sprawled out on the bed, clearly in a lot of pain. Narcissa was at his side in seconds, her hands brushing gently over his forehead as she cooed quietly into his ears. Severus turned towards a mediwitch that had just arrived. "Why has he not had any pain stilling potion?" he demanded infuriatedly.

The nurse turned to face him with a tired frown playing at her lips. "I assure you, sir, that Mr Lupin _has_ had a pain stilling potion, two vials of the stuff to be exact"

Severus' mouth dropped open and his eyes hardened dramatically "you infuriating little toad!" he snapped rudely "two vials? Is that all you could spare? Think about what the poor man is about to go through! Do you know what? Never mind! I keep a spare vial or two on hand for emergencies! Honestly!" and then he left the offended woman to apply the potion to his friend. "Come on Remus" he urged gently "you'll be alright, you can do this"

It seemed as if years had passed, when really it had only been three hours. Remus was persistent that he couldn't do it. "I can't do it Cissa" he wept "it hurts, I…oh god…ah" that was it, Narcissa had had enough.

"Well you jolly well can't leave it in there, now can you Remus! Honestly, come on now, you can do this, breathe. Stop glaring at Sirius, it's not _all_ his fault" she turned to face the animagus then, who was standing in the corner looking very pale "would you get your arse over here and help your husband" Sirius swallowed and moved to take Remus' hand. That was when the healer came in, she looked down at Remus with an overly chipper smile on her face.

"Right then, mummy…or should I say daddy, it's time for this little one to join us then is it?" it's safe to say that Remus was unimpressed.

"My foot is going to _join_ with your fat arse if you don't wipe that smile off of your face and get this _thing_ out of me!" Severus let loose a much undignified snort from the corner. The nurse was rather affronted but she did as he asked and knelt on the floor to begin the process.

"Alright, one big push for me now Remus. That's it. Now breathe. Again for me. That's it. You're doing well."

There was the sound of ragged breathing and then a replied "thanks" and everyone turned to glare at Sirius, who merely shrugged and turned to smile down at his scowling lover.

"Ahem, anyway. Come on now Remus. That's it, the baby's crowning" there we go. Again for me now"

Remus was sure that he couldn't take it anymore, he lost count of the pleas and begs that he had made. He just wanted it to stop, wanted it to be over. And then it was. With a piercing wail, a baby was born. It was adorable, its dark hair was curly like Sirius' but its eyes were a nice amber like Remus. His cheekbones were high and his young face glowed with aristocratic grace. "Here you are" the nurse said happily "one lovely little baby boy. She handed him to Remus who cradled the child to his chest.

"Oh merlin, he's beautiful" he looked up at Sirius with a delicate smile playing gently on his face "look at him Sirius, he's ours, a little piece of you and me."

Sirius crouched down besides the rickety old bed and took the child into his arms. "He's perfect Remus, so very perfect."

And thus, Harry James Black began his life, unaware of his much it would change within the next year.


End file.
